Curiosidade
by Mania do Potter
Summary: Ela é apenas uma menina, uma simples menina de nove anos. Numa família imensa! E a expressão "a curiosidade matou o gato" nunca a impediu! Conheça a história narrada por Rose Weasley, que tem o poder de ser muito curiosa e o dom de irritar e constranger as pessoas.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

ESTÁVAMOS TODOS NA TOCA, comemorando o mais importante de todos os feriados: o natal. Não por causa dos presentes, embora essa fosse uma parte muito boa, porque com tantos tios e tias, ganhava montanhas de presentes.

Era o feriado mais importante de todos porque era quando toda a nossa imensa e quase completamente ruiva conseguia se reunir. E até mesmo quem era da família por consideração aparecia – como Teddy e sua avó, e vovô e vovó Granger, que não eram família de todo mundo – e ainda chegavam aqueles que já estavam em Hogwarts, o lugar pra onde eu mais queria ir no mundo inteirinho! Eu não queria me separar do papai e da mamãe, mas estava doida pra aprender magia, e só os livros já não eram suficientes. E ainda faltava um ano e meio pra poder embarcar para a escola.

E esse era um natal muito mais especial, segundo tio Jorge e tia Angelina, que fariam um anúncio super importante depois de comermos o pavê, que era a grande sobremesa da noite, e que rendeu uma piadinha infeliz do tio Percy, perguntando "se era só pavê ou era 'pácome' também" – papai depois da piada comentou comigo que preferia o titio chato de antigamente em comparação a esse novo titio com piadas infelizes. Papai dizia que tio Percy fazia essas piadinhas para tentar se enturmar na família – eu sempre achei bem estranha essa explicação de papai, mas não importava o número de vezes que eu perguntava isso, era sempre a mesma resposta, tanto que acabei desistindo de tentar entender. No fim, eu e alguns de meus primos sempre ríamos pra deixar tio Percy feliz, só que ninguém ria mais do que Fred, para o desespero do tio Jorge.

Ainda faltava muito para a sobremesa, e eu ficava cada vez mais ansiosa – o que acabava irritando um pouco Al, que dizia que eu era muito _ávida_ (a palavra do dia de Al, mas eu preferia ansiosa mesmo). Estávamos ainda comendo o delicioso peru da vó Molly, e mesmo que eu adorasse comer, principalmente a comida da vovó, minha curiosidade falava mais alto, e eu queria que a ceia terminasse o mais rápido possível. Não pelos presentes – que ainda eram uma parte importante da noite! – como já disse, mas por causa do anúncio de tio Jorge.

\- Rose! Estou te chamando há séculos! – disse Albus, cutucando minha bochecha direita enquanto falava comigo. Ele tinha uma mania muito chata de cutucar as pessoas para chamar a atenção delas. – Você pode me passar a tigela de molho? – ele voltou a falar quando as cutucadas me fizeram olhar para ele

Impaciente, peguei a tigela e quase atirei nele, ao passá-la com raiva para as mãos dele.

\- Obrigado. Esse purê não fica a mesma coisa sem o molho! – disse feliz

\- Hummm, tanto faz, Al. Só não me cutuca mais, ou então qualquer dia faço esse seu dedo comprido cair. – eu disse, mas ele nem prestou atenção, preocupado com o seu prato repleto de peru, purê de batata e mais o que estivesse ao seu alcance na mesa. Já disse que era uma mesa só para nós, crianças? Sim, como A Toca ficava muito cheia durante o natal, todo ano montavam uma grande tenda mágica que não deixava o frio chegar, e que era tão grande que cabiam duas enormes mesas: uma para os adultos e outra para as crianças. Sempre foi assim, pelo menos desde o primeiro natal que eu me lembre.

\- Errr... Fred, por que você sempre ri tanto das piadas do tio Percy? – era a minha curiosidade falando com a pessoa que estava a minha esquerda. Eu não costumava falar muito com ele, porque eu era quase três anos mais velha, mas ainda sim eu achava Fred um primo genial – As piadas dele são tão ruins... E você tem algumas piadas tão boas...

\- Só rio como todo mundo... – falou Fred também mais preocupado com a comida do que com minha pergunta.

\- Mas nós só rimos pra deixar ele feliz!

\- Ué? Eu sempre achei que riamos pra deixar o papai irritado... – falou ele, que sabia que tio Jorge sempre ficava desapontado com as risadas de Fred para as piadas do tio Percy, algo que Fred achava engraçado que nem uma pegadinha. Tio Jorge, nesses momentos, sempre dava graças por Roxanne ainda ser pequena demais para entender sobre piadas, pois ela tinha apenas três anos. Na verdade nós não tínhamos muita paciência com Roxanne, que era a mais nova de todos nós. A coitada era tão novinha que não tinha nenhum primo para brincar, porque as segundas mais novas tinham três anos a mais do que ela, as gêmeas Lucy e Molly – que era chamada de Mó, só Mó, para não confundir com a vó Molly – que tinham seis anos, assim como Fred que em pouco tempo faria sete.

\- Bom, deixa isso pra lá. Você sabe o que o seu pai tem de tão importante para dizer hoje à noite? – era minha curiosidade de novo.

\- Não tenho a menor idéia. – Fred falou dando de ombros e enfiando uma grande quantidade de peru na boca, o que significava que nossa conversa acabava ali, num sinal de que a comida era mais importante no momento.

\- Espere, Rose! Coma agora enquanto ainda temos comida, que depois o tio diz o que tem que dizer. – falou Al, enquanto empurrava comida no meu prato. Era bem difícil para ele entender que eu _tinha_ que saber das coisas. – Faça que nem eu e o Louis, e coma essa comida deliciosa! – os meus dois primos preferidos eram mesmo muito cabeça-duras. Certo, isso não é verdade, pois eles eram tão inteligentes quanto eu, e para mim, cabeça-dura é alguém que não é inteligente.

Resolvi deixar Albus para lá, e comer um pouco, como ele tinha falado, enquanto esperava ansiosamente pela importante notícia – já mencionei que sou muito curiosa? – Mas a ceia, mesmo estando deliciosa – também já mencionei que a vovó Molly cozinha realmente bem? – parecia se arrastar por toda a noite, e nem tínhamos chegado na sobremesa ainda.

Começou, então, uma conversa entre nós, crianças, sobre o que esperávamos ganhar de presentes, e entre os mais novos, se deveriam esperar pelo Papai Noel ou não. Pobre Hugo, ainda acreditava nesse conto de fadas. Porém essa foi uma conversa interessante, e serviu para me distrair o suficiente para esquecer um pouco sobre o grande anúncio de tia Angelina. Quando percebi, já comíamos as sobremesas, mas ainda nada do pavê, o que gerou novas piadinhas de tio Percy, que afirmavam que o pavê, depois de tanta comida e tantas outras sobremesas ficaria só pra ver mesmo. Só que dessa vez, como nós não estávamos por perto, o tio ficou sem graça, porque não escutou nenhuma risada. A piadinha me lembrou de uma pergunta que sempre quis fazer: por que todo natal era a mesma coisa, e o pavê era sempre a sobremesa mais importante? Uma vez ouvi falar que era porque era a sobremesa favorita de Fred, mas quando perguntei isso a ele, fiquei sabendo que era na verdade sorvete. Os adultos às vezes eram tão esquisitos.

Enfim, finalmente, depois de muita comida e no final, chegou o tão aguardado pavê, trazido numa grande travessa flutuante enfeitiçada por vovó Weasley. Ela separou uma grande fatia para cada um – o que só mostrava como o pavê tinha que ser imenso para tanta gente poder comer – e começamos todos a comer ao mesmo tempo, uma tradição inventada pela vó Molly tão antiga quanto escutar a Celestina no rádio.

Eu praticamente engoli a minha generosa fatia – vovó dizia que as crianças tinham que comer mais, por estarem em fase de crescimento – e fiquei inquieta, aguardando o anúncio. Estava tão inquieta que me balançava toda, o que irritava Al, enquanto Louis já nem mais ligava para isso.

\- PRESENTES! – falou tio Jorge, abraçado à tia Angelina – Chegou a hora! A tão esperada hora! A tão aguardada hora! A mais importante hora! É agora! AI! – vi e ouvi um tapa no ombro do tio, dado pela tia que estava impaciente com a demora de tio Jorge, e além do tapa ainda consegui escutar ela mandando ele ir logo. – Essa doeu!

\- Anda logo papai, que eu quero abrir meus presentes! – gritou Fred, que estava também impaciente.

\- Seu pestinha interesseiro... – tio Jorge falou num tom de brincadeira

\- Bem, o que queremos dizer é que... – tia Angelina começou a falar, com raiva, mas tio Jorge não deixou ela terminar.

\- Que estamos aguardando os presentes! – tio Jorge falou alto, e eu percebi que não era a única sem entender nada. Estava tão ansiosa para algo tão bobo. Típico do tio Jorge.

\- O que ele está tentando dizer é que vocês serão titios. – tia Angelina tentou explicar, e bastou a palavra com "t" que todo mundo começou a falar ao mesmo tempo, alegre e indo para cima dos dois, igual aos meus primos mais novos atrás de um pacote inteiro de doces da Dedos-de-Mel. Os adultos ainda achavam isso importante. Oras bolas, ter mais algum primo não era nenhuma novidade para alguém que já tinha tantos.

Dei pouca importância para aquilo tudo, e ainda tive que aturar Al falando que eu tinha ficado ansiosa à toa. Tínhamos que ficar lá fora, esperando os adultos paparicando, pois não podíamos abrir os presentes sem eles. Mesmo dando pouca importância, ainda consegui escutar uma coisa ou outra, como vovô Arthur falando que não conseguiria ficar mais careca do que já estava, e alguém perguntando qual era o sexo – algo que não entendi muito bem, já que não sabia o que era sexo – e tia Angelina respondendo que queriam fazer uma surpresa. Depois percebi que foi tio Percy quem perguntou isso, e ele respondeu que essa era uma grande surpresa e perguntou para tio Jorge se ele "com corda ou sem corda" se era uma boa surpresa. Tio Percy ficou realmente sem graça, porque ninguém riu.

Depois de algum tempo, todos se acalmaram e nos chamaram para entrar, para que os presentes fossem abertos e depois todos voltassem às suas casas. Era com toda certeza o momento mais esperado de toda a noite, porque o anúncio de tio Jorge não valia a pena para ser o momento mais importante do natal, afinal o que era um primo novo e sem graça comparado a brinquedos novos?

Ganhei algumas bonecas, alguns livros, um ou outro bicho de pelúcia – eu amava bichinhos de pelúcia, principalmente os unicórnios! – uma vassoura de brinquedo nova – a minha já estava muito pequena para mim! – um kit deluxe de marotices junior – esse com toda certeza era de tio Jorge! – alguns vestidos e um kit de pintura, dado em conjunto por Albus e Louis, que conheciam o meu amor por desenhos. Com toda certeza o presente de meus primos favoritos tinha sido aquele que eu mais gostei. Gostei tanto dele que dei um grande abraço nos dois ao mesmo tempo.

Curiosa, fui procurar saber o que Albus e Louis tinham ganhado, e descobri que eles também tinham vassouras novinhas e para variar, algumas roupas novas. Adultos são tão sem imaginação. Sempre escolhendo roupas. Mamãe costuma dizer que eu ligo tão pouco para roupas que qualquer dia passava a andar nua. Eu heim! Posso não ligar para roupas, mas nunca que sairia andando nua por ai! Então eu normalmente digo que nunca ficarei nua na frente de ninguém, porque tenho vergonha demais para fazer isso. Papai costuma gostar dessa resposta, não sei por qual motivo.

\- Al, Louis, vocês querem dormir lá em casa, pra amanhã cedo podermos estrear nossas vassouras novas? – perguntei bastante animada com a idéia.

\- Não posso Rose. Amanhã cedo vamos para a França, encontrar vovô e vovó Delacour. – Louis respondeu tristonho

\- Ahhh, como vamos ficar sem você? – estava decepcionada, pois Louis não poderia ir, e eu realmente gostaria que ele pudesse ir.

\- Não sei, Rose. Acho que mamãe não vai deixar. Amanhã à noite temos que jantar com o tio Dudley. – Albus também estava triste, e eu fiquei ainda mais triste, porque queria os meus dois primos e melhores amigos comigo.

\- Vem comigo! – peguei nas mãos de Albus e Louis e sai arrastando os dois atrás de mim, procurando as pessoas que poderiam mudar minha vida. Tive sorte de encontrar todas as pessoas que eu queria juntas. Tio Harry, tio Gui e papai conversando.

\- Diiindo Harry. Dindo Harry – chamei ele enquanto puxava sua calça.

\- O que foi, pequena? – tio Harry respondeu gentil. Eu realmente o adorava, porque além de ser meu tio era também meu padrinho.

\- O Al pode dormir lá em casa hoje? – perguntei fazendo a minha melhor carinha pidona, uma coisa que Lilly me ensinou. Sempre funcionava com o dindo.

Tio Harry ficou pensativo, tentando descobrir a melhor resposta. Parecia que a minha carinha não funcionava sempre, pelo tempo que o tio Harry demorava em responder. Foi quando tia Gina – minha dinda – chegou. Na verdade ela estava logo ali do lado o tempo todo, conversando com tia Fleur. Eu só não tinha reparado, porque com os tios era sempre bem mais fácil de conseguir o que eu queria.

\- Acho que ele pode sim, não, Harry? Temos o jantar com o seu primo amanhã à noite, mas podemos pegar o Al pela tarde. O que acha? – falou tia Gina. Como eu gostava dela por estar sempre atenta e sempre dar as melhores respostas possíveis. Tio Harry abriu um pequeno sorriso e concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Agora só faltava implorar pelo Louis.

\- Rose, quem lhe deu permissão para chamar o Albus lá para casa? – papai perguntou para mim em tom acusador

\- Mamãe deixou! – eu respondi com uma pequena mentirinha deslavada. Papai nada fez, apenas concordou comigo. Certo, agora sim só faltava implorar por Louis.

\- Titio Guiiii! Titia Fleeuur – ataquei novamente com minha cara pidona – O Louis pode dormir lá em casa?

Os dois me olharam com uma cara de pena, e também olharam com uma cara de pena para Louis. Todos sabiam que nós três éramos grandes amigos e que quase nunca desgrudávamos – bom, na hora de usar o banheiro desgrudávamos sim, porque acho que seria um pouco nojento e constrangedor, como já disse não conseguiria ficar nua ou quase nua na frente deles. Mas parecia que dessa vez eu não ia conseguir.

\- Oh, querida, acho que Louis já deve ter lhe falado que temos que ir para França amanhã. – tia Fleur estava realmente com pena

\- Sim, Rose, dessa vez ele não pode. Deixemos para a próxima, tudo bem? – tio Gui tentou me consolar.

\- Ahhhh... – eu lamentei. Eu realmente queria que o Louis fosse também lá para casa – Tudo bem.

Sai de perto dos adultos cabisbaixa – essa foi a palavra do dia de ontem do Al – e meus dois primos me seguiram. Eles também pareciam estar decepcionados. Fui então procurar mamãe, porque ainda tinha um assunto para resolver. Eu a encontrei na cozinha, ajudando vovó Molly junto com tia Audrey.

\- Mamãe, o Al pode dormir lá em casa hoje? O papai deixou! – pronto, problema resolvido. Essa técnica secreta que papai e mamãe nunca desconfiaram sempre dava certo! Deu tão certo que mamãe, que ia abrir a boca pra falar alguma coisa, acabou nem respondendo nada, apenas fazendo que sim com a cabeça. Vitória! Bom, nem tanto, né, já que Louis não poderia ir.

Com isso, já que não poderíamos ficar juntos por um bom tempo – Louis iria passar uma semana na França com a família! – resolvemos aproveitar aquela noite ao máximo, conversando e brincando bastante. Fizemos uma guerra de bolas de neve com James, Dominique, Hugo, Lilly, Victoire e Teddy – Victoire na verdade só acabou participando porque Teddy iria participar, e nunca foi segredo para ninguém que Vicky era apaixonada por Teddy. Depois conversamos um pouco e ainda tentamos testar nossas vassouras novas, algo que não foi possível porque quando íamos decolar vovó Weasley chegou desesperada exigindo eu não voássemos ou então iríamos acabar pegando uma gripe. Acabamos não voando, porque ninguém tinha coragem de ir contra uma praga de vó, algo que parecia até ser uma mágica, pois sempre acabava acontecendo, como quebrar algum osso subindo nas árvores dA Toca, ser mordida por gnomos enquanto os perseguia ou ficar com febre por sair para brincar na chuva. Depois do meu braço quebrado eu nunca mais tive vontade de desafiar minha vó.

Estava já ficando bem tarde quando papai e mamãe apareceram junto de tio Gui e dindo Harry. Isso significava que já estava na hora de irmos. Eu e Al abraçamos Louis o mais forte que pudemos. Me despedi de Vick, Dominique, Teddy, James e Lilly, desejando ainda um feliz natal. Al fez o mesmo que eu, e depois ainda voltei a Louis, desejando um feliz natal e pedindo para ele me escrever enquanto estivesse na França. Ele me prometeu de dedo mindinho, a promessa mais importante de todas, o que significava que teria que ser cumprida. Ele disse que mandaria Artemis o máximo de vezes que pudesse, e eu estaria esperando.

Entramos todos e fomos em direção à lareira, para usar o flu. Lá, encontrei tia Gina perguntando para mamãe se teria que enviar algumas roupas para Al dormir, e mamãe respondeu que não precisava, pois já havia algumas roupas em nossa casa. Nossa, isso significava que Al realmente passava bastante tempo na minha casa. Me despedi de tia Gina, dei um grande abraço no tio Harry e corri atrás de vovó, vovô e todos os outros tios, tias e primos que ainda tinha que me despedir e desejar um feliz natal. Quando finalmente acabei com a tarefa, fui para perto da lareira novamente e vi dinda Gina quase esmagando Albus. Tive que segurar meus risinhos, mas depois Al não escaparia de mim.

Enfim, finalmente, depois de tudo, no final, chegou a hora de irmos embora, usando a lareira com Al acompanhando a gente. Peguei um punhado do pó e Al pegou um outro punhado. Seguramos a mão de mamãe – ela sempre insistia em segurar a mão de nós, crianças, com medo de que nos perdêssemos em alguma lareira desconhecida, sempre citando a história de quando tio Harry se perdeu assim uma vez – e depois que nós jogamos o pó, ela gritou nosso endereço. Fechei os olhos e tudo começou a girar. Parecia que não ia acabar nunca, até que fomos desacelerando e quase nos estabacamos no chão de minha cozinha, algo que só não aconteceu porque mamãe não permitiu.

Estávamos lá, finalmente em casa. Eu, mamãe, papai e Hugo que tinham acabado de chegar e Albus. Nós dois subimos correndo as escadas até meu quarto – que era todo na cor lilás, minha cor preferida, e repleto de bichinhos de pelúcia, principalmente unicórnios; havia também um mural com diversas fotos minhas, e em pelo menos metade delas apareciam também Albus e Louis – apostando corrida para ver quem tomaria banho primeiro. Ele, como era menino acabou ganhando, e tive que ver ele mostrar a língua para mim enquanto fechava a porta de meu banheiro. Droga! Isso sempre acontecia. Por que eu não podia vencer pelo menos uma única vez? O problema é que eu sabia que Albus iria demorar no banho, algo que ele sempre fazia, por gostar de esperar a água ficar bem quente mesmo. A água era tão quente que seria capaz de cozinhar uma lagosta.

Mamãe então chegou em meu quarto e abrindo meu armário, tirou de lá um pijama antigo do Al, com desenhos de vassouras. Preparou a cama em que ele dormiria – na verdade apenas puxou a cama que ficava embaixo da minha – e disse que depois voltaria. Mamãe saiu de meu quarto e eu fiquei lá, parada, apenas esperando. Como Al demorava no banho! Tive até que bater na porta para apressá-lo.

Depois de um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade Al enfim saiu do meu banheiro, enrolado numa toalha minha, rosa com desenhos de unicórnios – já disse que amo unicórnios? – Tive que rir daquela cena, e comentar sobre como ele ficava bonitinho com aquela toalha que ele pegou num pequeno armário do meu banheiro. Ele ficou um pouco vermelho – o que pode ser por causa do banho quente – mas não disse nada. Se Louis estivesse aqui, com toda certeza seria bem mais engraçado, porque ele estaria me ajudando a provocar Al.

Entrei em meu banheiro já carregando meu pijama e tranquei a porta. Tirei meu vestido de festa e entrei no chuveiro, pois estava muito tarde para usar a banheira. Não lavei meus cabelos, porém não tive dó em usar bastante sabão para ensaboar meu corpo e ficar bem limpinha e cheirosa. Mas mesmo assim ao levei metade do tempo que Al costuma levar no banho. Talvez seja porque a água já estava quente, e não tive que esperar esquentar.

Sai do banheiro já arrumada, fresquinha, limpinha e cheirosinha. Ah, como eu adoro tomar banho! Acho que nunca conseguiria ser porquinha. Encontrei papai trazendo dois copos d'água e colocando sobre minha bancada, onde também havia um rádio e um computador – presente do vovô e da vovó Granger e que eu quase nunca usava, e que eles acharam que eu adoraria – e já ajudando a cobrir Albus. Certo, acho que nós não ficaríamos brincando e conversando um pouco mais, afinal, já estava bem tarde mesmo. Deitei em minha cama e papai me ajudou a me cobrir. Ele também já usava pijama e já devia ir dormir com mamãe, que logo apareceu para desejar boa noite. Eu e Al respondemos e os dois saíram de meu quarto.

\- Rose, princesa, quer que eu deixe a porta aberta e a luz do corredor acesa? – papai perguntou inocentemente, mas eu fiquei horrorizada. Vai que Albus descobre que eu não gostava do escuro? Bom eu não tinha medo, mas também não era obrigada a gostar do escuro. Eu olhei intensamente para papai, tentando indicar com a cabeça que Albus estava ali comigo.

\- Pode deixar sim, tio. Não tem problema não. – respondeu Albus, despreocupado. Ai, será que ele percebeu que eu não gosto do escuro?

Papai apenas deu uma risadinha, deixou a porta aberta e a luz ligada, e foi embora, desejando novamente boa noite. Dei um boa noite para Albus, desejando que ele não soubesse a verdade, e ele me respondeu o mesmo. Me virei para o lado em que Al estava e percebi que ele me olhava. Ele não parava de me olhar, e eu de olhar para ele. Albus abriu um sorriso e piscou apenas um olho para mim. Eu também sorri, fechei meus olhos e simplesmente dormi. Apenas dormi.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

TODOS DANÇAVAM VALSA enquanto ouviam a Celestina, cantora preferia da vovó. As mulheres estavam todas com grandes barrigões, enquanto os homens davam melancias para elas comerem. A música parou, e um grande gato listrado em tons de lilás, portando um enorme sorriso capaz de mostrar todos seus dentes, começou a cantar uma ópera. As pessoas pararam de dançar e comer melancias e passaram a acompanhar a incrível cantoria do gato, que começou a desaparecer aos poucos, começando pelo rabo e terminando pelo grande sorriso, que ficou ainda um bom tempo em evidência, flutuando no ar. Mesmo com o desaparecimento do gato, a ópera continuou. Mulheres vikings e um pica-pau de penugem vermelha surgiram por de trás do palco, e continuavam a cantar de onde o gato parou sua emocionante ópera. O pássaro fez com que as mulheres viking sentassem numa cadeira e começou a cortar seus cabelos enquanto cantava a ópera. Era possível discernir poucas palavras, dentre elas "Fígaro". Olhei para o lado direito e vi um homem adulto, de cabelos negros desalinhados e intensos olhos verdes, e que me lembravam uma pessoa muito querida. Ele olhava com uma cara de bobo para mim. Foi então que percebi que eu era também uma das mulheres que possuíam grandes barrigas, e que dançava e também cantava acompanhada de um homem loiro de olhos cinzas reluzentes. O pássaro cantou as últimas notas da ópera repetindo insistentemente a palavra "Fígaro", enquanto o gato listrado voltava e aplaudia e gargalhava simultaneamente, e ao mesmo tempo o homem loiro de olhos cinza, que portava uma jaqueta com as letras SM bordada, depois percebi, começava a me cutucar na bochecha. Veio uma luz forte e ofuscante e acordei com Albus também cutucando com seu dedo em minha bochecha.

-Rose! Rose! Acorda logo! Rose – Albus falava ainda me cutucando insistentemente na bochecha. Eu já tinha aberto os olhos fazia séculos, mas ele continuava, querendo me irritar. Ele sabia que eu odiava ser cutucada, mas adorava fazer de propósito.

\- Que foi criatura? – respondi irritada – Não ta vendo que já acordei? E escuta bem, quando formos para Hogwarts, o primeiro feitiço que vou aprender vai ser um pra fazer esse seu dedo imundo apodrecer e cair! – Albus nada fez, apenas me mostrou a língua e continuou me cutucando.

De tão irritada que fiquei com a maneira que ele me acordou que acabei me esquecendo do sonho que tive e apenas me lembrava vagamente de algumas partes, como eu ser uma mulher com um barrigão. Joguei a coberta longe e fui para cima de Albus, tentando agarrar aquele dedo chato dele. Ficamos ali um tempo, nos agarrando e trocando algumas gentilezas. Acabei desistindo de pegar o dedo de Albus quando ele o enfiou na boca e o deixou todo babado. Ele havia vencido a batalha, mas não a guerra, que seria vencida por mim em Hogwarts.

\- Certo, você venceu! – eu me rendi ao Albus, que agora tentava vir para cima de mim com aquele dedo nojentamente molhado com baba. Vendo que eu me rendia, ele não foi tão malvado e não encostou o dedo em mim. Al foi até o banheiro e começou a lavar a mão – Al, troca logo de roupa pra gente ir tomar o café da manhã, que estou morrendo de fome!

\- Hunf! Novidade você estar com fome... Você sempre está com fome! – Al falou enquanto enxugava as mãos – Mas você vai ter que esperar pra comer, porque tio Rony e Tia Mione tiveram que sair. Eu acabei acordando com eles passando rápido pelo corredor, e falaram pra eu não me preocupar que daqui a pouco voltavam.

\- Bom, já que papai e mamãe não estão, teremos que fazer nossa própria comida. Hugo já acordou? – eu falei indo para meu banheiro me trocar, enquanto Al se trocava no meu quarto mesmo. Conversávamos através da porta que estava apenas encostada.

Sai do meu banheiro, fui em direção ao corredor e fiz um sinal para Albus me seguir. Descemos a escada e chegamos na minha querida cozinha. Não porque eu gostasse de cozinhar, mas porque era ali que a comida ficava. Mamãe dizia que eu tinha puxado muito papai quanto minha relação com a comida, mas que pelo menos eu comia educadamente.

Mexi em alguns armários e tirei duas tigelas de lá e um grande pacote contendo cereais açucarados. Peguei duas colheres na gaveta e o leite na geladeira e mandei Albus se servir. Não era o melhor café da manhã do mundo, mas era melhor do que ficar sem comer. Albus também não parecia muito animado comendo aquilo, mas não reclamou nenhuma vez. Poxa, mamãe poderia ter pelo menos deixado alguma comida pronta para comermos.

Terminamos de comer e fomos nós dois escovar os dentes. Procurei dentro de meu banheiro, e encontrei duas escovas que certamente não eram minha. Só que não sabia qual era a de Albus e qual era a de Louis. Bom, escolhi qualquer uma e a entreguei a Albus – afinal, o que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente! – que esperava do lado de fora do meu banheiro, para poder escovar os dentes no banheiro do corredor. Ele não falou nada sobre a escova, o que me levou a achar que tinha acertado qual era a escova. Ou que também não se lembrava como era a escova que ele tinha aqui em casa. Escovei rapidamente os dentes e fui para meu quarto esperar por Al, que também não demorou muito a chegar.

\- Sabe Al, estive pensando. Estamos sozinhos em casa, e Hugo ainda não acordou, certo? – perguntei inocentemente

\- É, acho que sim. – ele respondeu sem entender nada, afinal essa era uma pergunta realmente idiota minha

\- Sabe o que isso significa? – ele fez que não com a cabeça – BAGUNÇA! – eu gritei e sai correndo arás de minha vassoura. Era lógico que eu não ia voar lá fora, naquele frio e com aquela neve que caia, quando não tinha nenhum adulto em casa para me impedir de voar aqui dentro. Albus veio correndo atrás de mim, e abriu um sorriso quando me viu pegando minha vassoura. Ele também pegou a dele, que estava encostada na parede de meu quarto.

\- Vai ser pega-pega, e está com você! – eu falei enquanto batia no ombro dele, e então sai voando em minha vassoura, dando gostosas gargalhadas da cara de surpresa de Al. – Lá-lá-lá, o Al não pega ninguém! Nem cocô de neném! – certo eu sei que essa rima é boba e infantil, mas não deixa de ser engraçada a cara de raiva que Al faz quando a escuta.

Voamos pela casa inteira. Descemos as escadas, e ficamos dando voltas entre a cozinha e as salas de estar e de jantar. Passamos raspando por vários objetos e pelos batentes das portas. Subimos de novo a escada – voando, é claro! – e entramos no meu quarto. Al surpreso com a minha mudança brusca pra entrar no meu quarto, fez a mesma coisa logo em seguida, mas não conseguiu desacelerar e acabou indo para cima dos meus bichinhos de pelúcia. Voaram bichinhos por todos os cantos do meu quarto, e eu dei uma gostosa gargalhada com aquilo tudo. E ele se aproveitando do meu momento de fraqueza, deu um tapinha no meu ombro e grito que agora estava comigo. Ai, que raiva!

Peguei o travesseiro que Al usou para dormir e voei atrás dele, que desceu as escadas novamente. Persegui ele por todo o térreo, sempre lançando o travesseiro, tentando acertar ele, mas não conseguia. Pegava o travesseiro do chão e voltava a tacar pra cima dele. Quando fui ver, o travesseiro estava rasgado, e a sala coberta com penas. Ihh, acho que eu ia me encrencar. Acho que Al também ia se encrencar. Mas agora que já íamos ficar encrencado que não íamos parar mesmo com aquela brincadeira.

Peguei o Al uma vez, perto do sofá, e tive que fugir dele de novo. Dessa vez fiquei o tempo todo lá embaixo, e às vezes escutava Hugo gritando pra gente que queria dormir. Nossa, como ele era bobão. Não aguentava escutar minhas risadas e só queria ficar dormindo. Por que eu tinha que ter um irmão tão sem graça?

Al então conseguiu me encurralar, e de maldade veio se aproximando lentamente de mim. Ele tinha um sorriso malvado no rosto. Dei um gritinho de medo, porque estava esperando qualquer maldade de Albus. Por que eu tinha que ter cantado que ele não pegava nem cocô de neném? Ele desceu da vassoura, e caminhou devagar até mim, ainda rindo. Eu não podia fugir, porque a vassoura não subia muito alto, e por isso não dava pra passar voando por cima dele.

\- Eu ainda não pego nem cocô de neném? – perguntou ele, se atirando pra cima de mim, me derrubando da vassoura, e me fazendo cair no chão. Rolamos um pouco pelo chão, e ele acabou ficando por cima de mim. – Heim? Por causa disso, você irá sofrer! – e então ele começou a fazer cócegas em mim. Era meu ponto fraco! Principalmente o pé. E não é que o bobão foi começar logo pelo pé?

Eu ria, ria e ria. Gargalhava, e pedia para ele parar. Mas o bobão não parava. Até que o telefone tocou. Sim, nós temos um telefone. Continuava rindo desesperada. Acontece que mamãe insistia em ter um telefone, para poder falar com vovô e vovó Granger, e eles para falarem com mamãe caso acontecesse alguma coisa. Albus continuava me fazendo cócegas. Mamãe dizia que o telefone era mais rápido e prático, o que eu tinha que admitir ser verdade. Mas acabava quase nunca usando. Gargalhadas. Isso porque não havia muitos bruxos que usavam telefone. Na verdade eu só conhecia uma casa bruxa com telefone além da nossa. A casa de Al. Risos. Parece que faz muito tempo que mamãe convenceu o dindo Harry a ter um telefone, e ele uma vez me disse que tinha até sido uma boa idéia, porque assim podia manter contato com seu primo Dudley.

\- Tempo! Tempo! Deixa eu atender o telefone. Por favor, Al! – implorei por misericórdia, e o telefone seria minha salvação.

Albus saiu de cima de mim e parou de fazer cócegas – Ok, pode atender o telefone, mas assim que acabar, você volta a deitar aqui, e eu continuo a fazer cosquinha em você, tudo bem? – ele perguntou inocentemente me dando sua mão pra me ajudar a levantar. Hunf, até parece que eu deixaria ele fazer cócegas em mim de novo. Mas ele também devia saber que eu não ia deixar. Talvez ele só quisesse me fazer falar que ele poderia fazer cócegas em mim. Ele até poderia fazer, mas para isso teria que me alcançar!

\- Tá, tudo bem, Al. – eu respondi indo em direção ao telefone que continuava tocando. Peguei o gancho e o aproximei do ouvido.

\- _Alô_ – falou uma voz do outro lado – _Ainda bem que você atendeu. Achei que vocês já tinham ido para o hospital. Bom, estou ligando para avisar que por causa disso tudo que ta acontecendo, consegui falar com o Duda pra fazer com que o jantar fosse um pouco mais tarde. Mas acontece que por causa disso o Al vai ter que ficar até um pouco mais a tarde ai, tudo bem por vocês?_ – o dindo Harry falava rápido pelo telefone, como se estivesse atrasado para fazer alguma coisa importante

\- Oi, dindo! – falei alegremente – Mamãe e papai já saíram tem um tempo, e estamos sozinhos em casa. Não sei pra onde eles foram, mas quer deixar algum recado?

\- _Ah... Oi, Rose. Você e o Al dormiram bem?_

\- Dormimos sim, dindo, e já até tomamos café da manhã.

\- _Que bom, querida. Então, você pode avisar ao Al que eu vou passar ai para pegá-lo um pouco mais tarde do que o combinado?_ – ele continuava falando apressado, e eu desconfiei de alguma coisa, pois pressa e hospital juntos não deviam significar alguma coisa boa.

\- _Er... Dindo, aconteceu alguma coisa? E por que o senhor falou em hospital?_ – falei preocupada, e Albus que conseguia escutar apenas a mim ficou também preocupado com minha conversa pelo telefone, a qual ele percebeu ser com o papai dele.

\- _Bom, Rose, não devia estar falando isso para você, mas como você saberá disso em breve e já está bem crescidinha para entender as coisas, vou falar já. Tia Angelina passou mal ontem à noite, e parece que perdeu o bebê._ – ele falou realmente tristonho e preocupado, mas eu fiquei sem entender nada. Como uma pessoa era capaz de perder um bebê? Ainda mais um bebê que ainda não tinha nem nascido, e não podia sair engatinhando por ai até se perder? – _E só estou te contando isso para não deixar vocês preocupados, achando que foi alguma coisa com seus pais ou comigo ou com Gina. Tudo bem? Mas ainda sim, essa é uma coisa horrível. Tenho que ir agora, Rose. Tchau, gatinha._

Dindo Harry vivia me chamando de gatinha. Os adultos têm tanta criatividade para apelidos. Por que eles não podiam ter tanta criatividade assim para escolher presentes, e não me darem tantas roupas? O dindo me chamava tantas vezes de gatinha que qualquer dia, andando por ai, quando fosse cumprimentar as pessoas, ao invés de desejar um bom dia, eu iria miar. Mas mesmo assim, eu gostava desse apelido, porque eu adoro gatos. Acho eles tão fofinhos!

\- Tchau, dindo. Só espera um pouco que o Al quer falar um pouco com você. – me despedi e passei o telefone para Al. Meu primo ficou pouco tempo no telefone, o bastante para responder as perguntas de sempre: "Você está se divertindo?", "Você dormiu bem?", "Você já comeu?", "O que você comeu?", e os mesmos blábláblás de sempre. Al então desligou e foi me perguntar o que o dindo falou comigo.

Então eu contei sobre a tia Angelina ter passado mal e perdido o bebê. Al, assim como eu, ficou sem entender nada sobre a parte de perder o bebê. Ficamos lá, nós dois, tentado descobrir o que aquilo significava. Então sugerir fazer algo que eu não costumava fazer: usar o meu computador. Ele costumava ser bem útil para pesquisas na internet. Albus, tão curioso quanto eu, concordou comigo.

Subimos para meu quarto, e fomos saciar nossa curiosidade. Que fique claro que "saciar" não é a palavra do dia de Al, porque ele ainda não olhou no caderninho que dinda Gina deu a ele e está no quarto dele. Eu também sei usar palavras difíceis e pouco comuns!

Liguei o computador e abri a página de pesquisas na internet. Porém não sabia o que pesquisar. Albus sugeriu para eu pesquisar "como perder um bebê?", e foi o que eu fiz. Só que não tive o resultado que esperava. Entrou numa janela que dizia que aquele era um conteúdo inapropriado para a minha idade. Por que mamãe tinha que ter posto essa restrição no meu computador?

Então comecei a forçar minha memória para lembrar de coisas que tinham dito sobre o bebê na noite de ontem. Lembrei de alguém comentando que ainda faltavam oito meses para o bebê nascer. Pesquisei quanto tempo um bebê demorava pra nascer. E achei um site que dizia que os bebês demoram nove meses para nascer, e que depois desse tempo eles podiam sair da barriga da mãe. Foi ai que me lembrei que era isso mesmo, e que minhas tia Angelina tinha ficado com um barrigão antes que Roxanne nascesse. E comecei a pensar. Como Roxanne foi parar lá dentro da barriga de tia Angelina? E será que eu também tinha ficado na barriga de mamãe? Mas que coisa estranha!

Então Albus sugeriu pesquisar como os bebês entravam na barriga das mamães. Parece que ele tinha ficado com a mesma dúvida que eu. Só que de novo entro naquela página da mensagem da restrição. Então tentei lembrar de outra coisa que tinham dito, e me lembrei do tio Percy perguntando algo sobre sexo. Eu não sabia o que era sexo. Então contei essa história do sexo pro Al, e ele também não tinha a menor idéia do que era. E então procuramos sobre sexo na internet. O que também nos levou para a página de restrição de conteúdo, o que me deixou com muita raiva!

Continuamos um bom tempo procurando as respostas para nossas cruéis perguntas, mas não achamos muitas respostas. Ficamos tanto tempo lá que Hugo chegou a acordar e veio me procurar, perguntando sobre mamãe e papai. Respondi que eles tinham saído, mas que daqui a pouco voltavam. Ele então me perguntou quem ia colocar a comida dele. Mandei Hugo se virar e comer cereal. Oras, eu não era babá do meu irmão!

\- Mas eu não alcanço o cereal! – Hugo estava quase implorando para mim

\- Tá bem! Só deixa eu desligar isso aqui. Vamos Al, vamos aproveitar e comer um pouco mais também. – eu disse desligando aquele computador que não tinha prestado para nada. Estava decepcionada, porque normalmente ele me dava toda e qualquer resposta que eu quisesse.

Descemos a escada, e foi então que eu reparei na bagunça que Al e eu tínhamos feito na casa. Penas por tudo quanto é lado, as almofadas jogadas pela sala, uma poltrona virada de lado e um vaso de flores quebrado. Tudo parecia terrível!

\- Ihh, mamãe vai te matar, Rose. – Hugo estava espantado com aquilo tudo.

Dei de ombros e fomos até a cozinha. Lá peguei três potes e três colheres, porém Al disse que não queria, porque já estava cheio – se eu dissesse isso, mamãe falaria que eu devo falar que estou "satisfeita" – e que apenas ficaria aqui para conversar um pouco. Dei de ombros de novo e guardei um dos potes e uma das colheres. Subi num banquinho e alcancei o cereal e depois peguei o leite. Já na mesa, servi a mim e a Hugo e começamos a comer, e Al, envergonhado, a dizer que deveríamos tentar limpar um pouco as coisas. Bom, ele tinha razão. Não queria nem imaginar a cara de mamãe se ela visse a sala assim.

Comi aquele cereal sem graça, já sem vontade. Sabe, comida ruim sempre me faz perder a vontade de comer. Mas tinha que terminar aquela coisa que chamavam de comida, porque mamãe dizia que era pecado jogar comida fora quando tinha tanta gente no mundo passando fome. Então me pergunto: do que adianta eu comer tudo, se essas pessoas continuarão com fome? Mas mãe é mãe, e o que ela diz é lei aqui em casa. Logo eu tinha que comer tudo.

Estava já quase acabando de comer, enquanto Albus torcia para eu enfiar as últimas colheres na boca, e Hugo subia para brincar com seus brinquedos novos lá no quarto dele, quando ouvi um barulho alto vindo da porta dos fundos. Era um "crack" bem barulhento. E o barulho da porta abrindo logo depois me levou ao desespero. Papai e mamãe haviam chegado e eu ainda nem tinha arrumado a bagunça! Comecei a pensar em qualquer desculpa para toda aquela bagunça. Sr. Tumnus, nosso gato, havia perseguido gnomos que estavam escondidos na árvore de natal? Não, eu nem ao menos vi o coitado hoje. Aquela jornalista chata e que só se vestia de verde tinha invadido nossa casa, querendo tirar fotos? Não, fazia anos que ela não tentava fazer isso. Humm, magia involuntária? É, talvez fosse uma boa desculpa.

\- Olá crianças. Ué, estão comendo ainda? Harry tinha me dito que vocês já tinham comido. – era papai, sozinho, estranhando encontrar a gente na cozinha – Bom, deixa para lá. Só vim pegar alguns papéis aqui em casa e ver se está tudo ok, para depois sair de novo. Mas não precisam se preocupar, pequenos, que eu e Mione não iremos demorar a voltar.

Papai então deu um beijo em minha cabeça, bagunçou o cabelo de Al, e foi em direção a sala. Eu tinha que impedir que ele saísse da cozinha! Foi então que eu falei a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

\- Papai, o que é sexo? – era uma pergunta. Eu era muito curiosa e sempre perguntava tudo, e papai e mamãe faziam questão de parar o que faziam para poderem me explicar as coisas.

Papai parou de andar no mesmo momento. Ficou lá parado um tempão. Me levantei e fui olhar o que tinha acontecido. Ele estava com uma cara de medo. Tudo por causa de uma pergunta inocente. Ele me segurou e me sentou na cadeira, sentando do meu lado, enquanto Al olhava para nós dois, também surpreso.

\- Err... O que você disse, querida? – papai estava bem nervoso com aquela pergunta, e eu percebi que ela era boa o bastante pra manter ele bem longe da sala.

\- Eu perguntei o que é sexo, papai.

\- Se-sexo? Tem certeza que é sexo? – ele estava preocupado com minha pergunta, e ela com certeza seria minha salvação.

\- Sim, papai, sexo. – eu disse de maneira a deixar bem clara que queria uma resposta, e que ela devia ser agora.

\- E-Eu... Sempre soube que você perguntaria sobre isso algum dia. Mas... mas achei que seria pra sua mãe, e que... que esse dia ainda demoraria muito a chegar. E que...

\- Não comece a enrolar, papai! Eu sei o que o senhor está tentando fazer!

\- É que você é ainda muito nova para saber dessas coisas, Rose.

\- Eu pensei que o combinado era que o senhor sempre responderia minhas perguntas e acabaria com minha curiosidade.  
\- É, tio! Eu também gostaria de saber o que é sexo! – Albus finalmente tinha começado a apoiar, o que me deixou irritada, pois o bobão tinha que aproveitar a chance pra tentar arrumar um pouco da bagunça.

\- Mas... mas... – então fiz minha carinha irresistível que sempre me ajudava em qualquer situação. Já falei sobre essa minha carinha, que aprendi com Lily? Acho que sim. – Por que vocês querem saber sobre sexo? E assim tão... tão de repente? E logo sobre sexo! – papai ainda relutava em me responder, e precisou olhar por quase cinco e demorados e infinitos minutos para começar a reagir à minha fofura.

\- Eu escutei o tio Percy falando sobre sexo com o tio Jorge, papai.

\- Per-percy? Mas... mas ele não seria capaz de fazer isso! Ah, eu vou azarar ele! Não. Vou esganar! – papai estava com raiva de alguma coisa que eu custava a entender.

\- Ele falou sim, papai. Eu estava bem perto quando escutei. Não foi, Al?

\- Não sei, Rose. Eu não escutei nada. Foi você que me contou tudo... – Al continuava parado feito um bobão, enquanto eu apontava com a cabeça para a sala, mas ele ainda não tinha entendido minha idéia.

\- Foi sim, Al. Foi logo depois do tio Jorge dar a notícia de que íamos ganhar um novo primo. Ai o tio Percy foi perguntar qual o sexo. E isso me lembra uma coisa, papai. Como assim tia Angelina perdeu o bebê, se ele ainda nem nasceu pra ficar engatinhando e se perder por ai? – resolvi fazer logo outra pergunta, pro caso de papai não querer responder a primeira, já que estava fazendo tanto drama.

Porém tudo o que eu recebi de resposta foram risadas de meu pai. Ele ria, repetindo que nem um bobo as palavras "primo", "bebê" e "sexo". Eu, pelo menos, não via graça nenhuma nisso tudo, e pelo visto Al também não. Fiquei olhando de cara feia pro papai, pra ver se ele parava com aquilo e começava a me explicar as coisas. Agora era uma questão de honra ter minhas perguntas respondidas, e a bagunça que se danasse.

\- Rose, querida, não sabe o susto que me deu agora. Eu e essa minha imaginação...

\- Tá bem, papai, mas o senhor poderia responder minhas perguntas? – eu já estava ficando impaciente com toda aquela demora.

\- Tudo bem, Rose. Responderei suas perguntas se eu achá-las apropriadas, mas antes de começar a tirar caraminholas de sua cabecinhas, faça logo todas suas perguntas, assim a senhorita não me interrompe.

\- O que é sexo e como Tia Angelina pode ter perdido o novo bebê dela? E o mais importante, de onde vêm os bebês? – percebi que Albus também estava ansioso para entender tudo aquilo.

\- Bem, Rose, terei que começar com sua última pergunta. De onde vêm os bebês. Tudo começa quando duas pessoas se gostam acima de tudo. Juntas elas podem e conseguem tudo, porque têm o maior poder de todos!

\- E que tipo de poder é esse, tio? – Albus parecia estar bem interessado também.

\- É um poder invencível, que não poder ser simplesmente destruído, Al. É o amor. Esse poder não pode ser conseguido, obtido. Ele nasce naturalmente. Eu por exemplo, quando era bem jovem, não acreditava muito nele. Sabia que existia, mas pensava que era algo simples. Mas Harry e Hermione me mostraram que ele é invencível quando é verdadeiro. E então passei a entender sua força e sua importância acima de qualquer coisa.

"Quando essas duas pessoas, já adultas, se amam acima de tudo – amam a si mesmas e amam a pessoa com quem estão – elas muitas vezes decidem ter um filho, que é a maior prova de amor que existe no mundo inteiro. Só que nem sempre é assim, infelizmente. Muitas vezes as pessoas estão cegas, e esse amor não é verdadeiro, mas elas não sabem disso, e essa prova de amor maior, que é um filho, que deveria ser a coisa mais importante para essas duas pessoas, não ganha a devida atenção e carinho. Muitas vezes também, as pessoas não sabem o que estão fazendo, e acabam sem querer fazendo um filho. E elas deveriam saber que a melhor forma de se ter um filho, é quando fazem isso com amor. Mas não devemos tirar proveito ou zombar dessas crianças que foram feitas sem o amor necessário, porque é muito triste viver sem amor. Eu, por exemplo, não saberia viver sem que a vovó e o vovô Weasley me amassem, ou que eu e Hermione não nos amássemos. Ou sem amar cada um de meus irmãos e também a Harry. Porque eu enfim descobri que o amor é a melhor e mais inebriante coisa que existe."

\- Tá papai, já entendemos que o amor é muito importante! Mas o senhor ainda não respondeu de onde vêm os bebês! – eu estava mais do que

\- Calma, pequena! Mas antes preciso saber: vocês entenderam que pessoas adultas precisam se amar muito e verdadeiramente, pra fazerem um filho e esse filho ser feliz e muito amado também? – eu e Al balançamos a cabeça, fazendo um sinal que sim – Muito bem. E como as duas pessoas adultas fazem os bebês? O nosso corpo é preparado desde sempre pra fazer filhos, entendem? – eu fiz que não com a cabeça – Bem, a mulher tem um ovinho que fica dentro da barriga dela e o homem tem uma sementinha que fica dentro dele. Quando as duas pessoas que se amam resolvem ter um filho, o homem simplesmente faz com que sua sementinha entre dentro da barriga da mulher, se juntando ao ovinho, que vai passar a crescer, crescer e crescer, e a mulher fica com a barriga do tamanho de uma abóbora, que é o bebê que ta crescendo dentro da barriguinha dela. E como o homem consegue colocar sua sementinha lá dentro? Isso, criança, é uma mágica, feita pelo amor, que todo mundo descobre quando se torna adulto. Sinto muito, mas vocês são jovens demais para descobrir essa mágica, ainda, mas tenham paciência, que quando menos esperarem terão descoberto a mágica que só funciona bem quando é feita com o amor que já cansei de falar. E a grande questão, "o que é sexo", é se o bebê, o filho de tio Jorge e tia Angelina é um menino ou uma menina.

\- Papai, e quando eu serei adulta o suficiente pra descobrir essa mágica e fazer um bebê? – eu perguntei, curiosa, querendo me lembrar de que a primeira coisa que eu faria quando completasse a idade de adulta o suficiente, seria perguntar pro meu pai como é feito essa magia.

\- Espero que você só seja adulta o suficiente para isso quando tiver por volta de 30 anos, Rose. – papai falou com uma cara fechada, e Al começou a rir de mim. Eu ia mostrar a língua pro meu primo e reclamar com ele, quando percebi que eu não fui eu a primeira a começar a falar.

\- RONALD WEASLEY! – mamãe chegou gritando com o papai, passando pela porta que ligava a cozinha ao quintal – Não se preocupe Rose, querida, que o seu pai não vai tentar de acorrentar em casa até os 30 anos. – não entendi muito bem o que mamãe quis falar com isso, e estava ainda tentando entender como não a escutamos chegando – Seu pai estava apenas brincando, não é Ronald?

\- Sim, Mione, meu amor! É claro que eu estava apenas brincando! Er... A quanto tempo você estava escutando a conversa, querida? – papai estava meio sem jeito com a chegada surpresa da mamãe – Er... E pensei que você estivesse ainda no Saint. Mungus, com o Jorge. O que houve?

\- Respondeu suas perguntas: você estava demorando muito, então resolvi vir ver o que estava acontecendo, e além do mais, esqueci que não tinha comida pronta para as crianças tomarem café da manhã, e como você é um desastre na cozinha, exceto se for para comer, tive que vir. Eu sei que Harry havia dito que as crianças já comeram, mas aposto que só comeram porcarias pouco nutritivas.

\- Certo, e quando foi que você chegou, que eu nem ao menos escutei? – papai ainda estava meio envergonhado.

\- Desde o momento que você começou a falar que não saberia viver sem me amar! Own, meu Roniquinho querido! – e mamãe toda toda, foi pra cima do papai agarrando o pescoço dele e dando um longo beijo. Eca! Nunca gostei de ver papai e mamãe se beijando.

\- _Hem hem_. Há crianças nessa cozinha! – falei tentando interromper eles.

Mamãe se separou de papai, sendo que ele estava completamente vermelho, como todo bom Weasley! Eu já comentei que sempre tiro uma com a cara do Al, por ele não saber ficar vermelho? Ás vezes digo que ele não é um bom Weasley. Afinal, nem ao menos o cabelo ruivo ele tem!

\- Oh, me desculpem, crianças. Vocês devem estar envergonhadas! Mas é que fiquei tocada com a explicação sobre o amor. Own! Eu amo todos vocês! – e mamãe além de voltar a abraçar o papai, me puxou pra um abraço, incluindo Al nele também. Ui, que vergonha!

\- Tá mamãe, também de amo! Mas a senhora não está me deixando respirar! – ela dava um daqueles abraços de urso, que com toda certeza foram ensinados pela vovó Molly.

Mamãe soltou a gente, mas continuou olhando com aquela cara boba pra gente. Perguntou se já tínhamos comido, se estávamos bem, se estávamos acordados a muito tempo, se já havíamos tomado banho. Todas aquelas perguntas de sempre, que qualquer mãe faz. Respondi "sim" para quase todas, menos para a do banho, e então mamãe nos disse que ela e papai ainda teriam que voltar ao Saint. Mungus, mas que não demorariam muito mais, e que quando voltassem, queria ver a mim e a Albus de banho tomado.

\- Sim, mamãe. Tomaremos nosso banho. – eu respondi já desanimada com tantas perguntas.

\- Certo então, confiarei em vocês dois.

\- Pode deixar, tia, que eu farei a Rose tomar banho! A senhora me conhece, não? Tomo banho todos os dias, principalmente no verão, que faz muito calor!

\- Sim, nós sabemos, Al. – papai respondeu rindo um pouco, mas ainda com as orelhas vermelhas – Bem, Mione, temos apenas que ver o Hugo e então podemos ir. – papai cruzou a porta da cozinha que levava à sala, onde havia a escada, e mamãe o seguiu.

Foi então que me lembrei! A bagunça! Eu estava mais do que desesperada! Estava encrencada e perdida e enrascada e complicada e desgraçada e tudo! Albus tinha olhos suplicantes e amedrontados em mim. Sabia que era o nosso fim! E que ele não demoraria muito.

\- ROSE WEASLEY! ALBUS POTTER! – era mamãe gritando porque provavelmente viu a destruição feita na sala. Viu? Eu disse que nosso fim estava próximo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3 - EPÍLOGO**

BEM, DEPOIS DE SERMOS devidamente castigados, eu em minha casa, e Albus na casa dele, fiquei um bom tempo sozinha, com tempo de sobra pra pensar nas coisas, e acabei me lembrando que papai não respondeu sobre como tia Angelina perdeu o bebê. Continuo achando essa uma idéia absurda, porque como já falei, ele ainda não é capaz de sair engatinhando por ai e se perder.

Mas pensei bastante sobre isso, e achei melhor não tocar nesse assunto. Depois de escutar papai falando sobre o amor, entendi que um bebê, um filho, envolve muito amor dos pais, e que por isso tio Jorge e tia Angelina deviam estar muito tristes por perderem o novo bebê. Coitados, tiveram tão pouco tempo para amá-lo, e ele também teve tão pouco tempo para ser amado. Tenho certeza que foram muito felizes amando o novo bebê, mas acho que se eu tocasse nesse assunto, meus tios iriam sofrer, por não poderem mais amá-lo.

Quando eu for adulta o suficiente, como papai disse, eu entenderei melhor essas coisas. Mas se bem que eu acho já estar entendendo bastante sobre tudo isso. Afinal, amor não precisa ser entendido. Ele precisa ser sentido. Li isso no pára-choque de um carro trouxa. Até que faz sentido.

 **FIM**


End file.
